El poder de tu sonrisa
by fanfic designer
Summary: Un azucarado fic one-shot , te recomiendo veas primero la película "Paint it White!" .. GerIta cap único espero les guste y gracias por leer! de verdad Feliciano no sabe lo que acaba de hacer?, tendrá Alemania la paciencia de explicársela.


**Konichiwua! Como están tod s! con ustedes un nuevo fic de Hetalia , este fic , se sitúa , después de la película "Pain in white" así que si no la han visto aun , les recomiendo lo hagan , muy buena peli . **

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia the beutiful Word , no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido ,sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic

**Nota de la Autora :** Shonen-ai (el cual ocasionalmente puede evolucionar a yaoi dependiendo el desarrollo de la situación XD ) Pareja : _GerIta._ (o sea Alemania/Italia) Lo que tenga "*" tiene llamada de pie de página . Capitulo Unico . Gracias por leer. Por cierto muy azucarado , cuidado diabético mejor no leas XD .

**El poder de tu sonrisa**

Había sido la aventura más extraña y agotadora de todas, habían vuelto de la isla donde habían peleado con los extraterrestres "Nopperas*" y habían salvado a la humanidad de una invasión alienígena inminente .

-ve!, aun no entiendo que fue lo que pasó pero qué bueno que todo salió bien al final-dijo Italia mientras se sentaba exhausto en una de las muchas bancas del hermoso jardín .

-¿No lo entiendes? –Alemania aun no podía creer que Italia no comprendiera la magnitud de lo que había hecho se sentó a su lado . Se deshizo de sus usuales guantes negros .

Estaban cansados , sucios y sudosos, pero aun así se armó de paciencia , al menos ya estaban a salvo en casa . Alemania tomó un largo suspiro .

-Ve! ¿tú lo sabes? –preguntó Feliciano con una curiosidad infantil , indagando en el rostro eternamente serio de Alemania

-Si , creo que lo sé , o al menos creo que tengo una hipótesis de lo que sucedió

-Ve!.. ¿en serio?-Italia abrió los ojos dejando ver esas enormes y expresivas orbes color miel , casi siempre ocultas tras los parpados

-Creo que los "Nopperas" necesitaban de algo que solo tu podías darles, los ayudaste y por eso se fueron y nos perdonaron la invasión

-Algo .. ¿Qué yo les dí? –Italia tenía un rostro lleno de preguntas y dudas

-Ellos no tenían rostro y tu se los diste-sentenció Alemania con firmeza

-¿Un rostro? Ve! –¿eso era todo?

-No.. no es todo , un rostro implica mucho, tus gestos , tus expresiones faciales , son reflejo de lo que sentimos de las emociones , les diste emociones –le dijo haciendo un fuerte énfasis en eso ultimo , para que el Veneciano se diera cuenta de lo que implicaban del peso de aquella acción

-¿emociones?.. ¿ellos no tenían emociones?

-si las tenían , pero no podían .. exteriorizarlas .. no podían expresar .. lo que sentían porque carecían de las herramientas necesarias para hacerlo

Se quedaron pensativos y silenciosos un largo rato , hasta que Feliciano dejó salir un largo "WOW" de asombro de sus labios

-por eso .. –prosiguió Alemania sin saber bien a que iba el resto –cuando nos dibujaste rostros volvimos a ser nosotros , las emociones nos personifican , nos hacen diferentes , lo que hiciste fue increíble Italia , nos salvaste sin pelar, nos salvaste con tu sonrisa , por eso te pedí que sonrieras sin importar que

-¿ mi sonrisa?- Italia se señalaba a sí mismo como un niño que hizo una gran proeza

-..

Alemania no sabía bien como proseguir sin exponerse , y sin que se malinterpretara lo que quería decirle a Feliciano , aun así se arriesgó , al fin y al cabo ya había entrado en el turbulento tema .

-Tu sonrisa.. me devolvió la esperanza-Ahora era Alemania quien le sonreía con timidez , a Italia se le subieron los colores a la cara.

-Ve!, Alemania me pidió que sonriera por eso lo hice-dijo después de un rato en el que sintió que se le enredaban las palabras

**-Italia's POV -**

"_Es raro que Alemania me esté halagando tanto , cuando lo normal es que me regañe por ser siempre tan torpe y desinteresado pero ahora me felicita, se siente bien , se siente un calor que me trepa por el rostro , me sonríe de manera un poco tímida pero muy sincera , justo cono esas sonrisa nerviosas que me daba Sacro Imperio Romano hace tanto tiempo, ahora que lo veo así de cerca , se parecen mucho , no solo físicamente , en comportamiento , esa timidez, esa dureza mezclada con dulzura "_

**-Fin de Italia's POV- **

La mano desnuda de Ludwing hizo una leve caricia sobre los cabellos chocolate de Italia , desordenándolos con cariño, Italia nunca se había sentido tímido , salía con chicas lindas todo el tiempo, pero ahora era diferente , se sentía nervioso era la misma sensación de antaño .

La mano de Alemania bajaba de su cabeza a su cara acunando y cubriendo con su enorme y tibia palma la mitad de su rostro , sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban y le era imposible ocultarlo pues el rubio podía sentir sin problemas el calor emanando de él y posándose en su mano abierta .

Italia ahora sentía los latidos de su corazón en las orejas , una sanación de vacío en el estómago como cuando estás en la cima de la montaña rusa a punto de deslizarte por la pronunciada pendiente a toda velocidad en el pequeño carrito , la respiración caliente y dificultosa y la saliva atorada en la garganta sin poder tragar, solo una persona en el mundo entero lo hacía ponerse así de nervioso , solo él lo hacía sentir de esa manera , solo SIR* y nadie mas y esa sensación tan conocida se estaba haciendo presente , eso solo significa una cosa , sus sospechas se materializaban

"_Alemania .. es… Sacro Imperio Romano" _

La firme pero a la vez tímida mano de Alemania deslizó su mano hasta la boca de Feliciano donde delineó con extrema delicadeza y cariño sus finos labios con los dedos índice y pulgar, para luego bajar hasta engancharse con decisión en el fino mentón de Italia del norte y atraerlo hacia sí lentamente , el rubio pasó saliva con nerviosismo , todo parecía un sueño , todo en cámara lenta , conforme sus rostros se acercaban atraídos como imanes y sus labios se encontraban finalmente en el ángulo perfecto para darse el tan deseado y ansiado beso en la boca.

**-Italia's Pov -**

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se contrajeron en un ataque de nervios y ansiedad , entonces finalmente los sentí , el roce leve de nuestros labios , los suyos muy tibios sobre los míos que temblaban , luego su lengua se empujó un poco sobre ellos , yo ya sabía lo que significaba , esa breve presión abrió mi boca y dejé que su lengua explorar mi interior, ese sabor.. sin duda era él , un sabor dulce , tímido y amable , justo como del que aquella vez que nos despedimos para no vernos nunca más . No cabía dudas enrosqué nuestras lenguas en un beso más pasional , lo abracé del cuello , poniéndome de puntillas y devolví el beso con todas mis fuerzas y con todo ese deseo que había guardado por siglos en mi corazón , al final nos separamos jadeantes , y solo porque la falta de aire nos había obligado sino bien nos hubiéramos podido besar hasta la eternidad, un delicado hilillo trasparente de saliva aun unía nuestras bocas , como un puentecillo de cristal ._

**-Fin del Italia's POV- **

-Italia.. –dijo a Alemania después de recuperar el aliento

-Ve?

-hazme un gran favor .. –dijo Alemania mientras le tomaba el rostro de Italia de nuevo entre sus manos , acunándolo con ternura –nuca dejes de sonreír.. por favor –las mejillas de Alemania aun estaban arreboladas por el efecto del beso

-prometido!-Italia reafirmó su promesa dándole la más deslumbrante y hermosa sonrisa que le hubiera salido , ahora que había vuelto a encontrar a su único y verdadero amor no había razón en el mundo para que la sonrisa abandonara sus labios .

Fin

Bueno eso es todo , un poco "fluff" y bastante empalagoso jajaja u/u esperoo les haya dado diabetes y espero les haya gustado gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, viva GerIta!

n _n

**Nota: **

*Japón lo explica muy bien al inicio de la peli "Paint It White" " Noppera es el nombre que se le da un antiguo monstruo japonés mencionado en algunas leyendas , este monstro –espíritu no tenia rostro, lo que significa Noppera (sin ojos, nariz o boca)

*SRI : la abreviatura de Sacro Imperio Romano


End file.
